


New fuzz

by ToonLemon



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I choose weird things to write about, No Shepard without Vakarian, Pure, nothing spicy happens tho, teen rating cuz bad words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToonLemon/pseuds/ToonLemon
Summary: When Shepard reappears alive 2 years later with a shaved head, it peaks Garrus' interest.





	New fuzz

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I have no idea why this came to be I just got a boost of motivation to write and my Shepard has a shaved head in ME2 so I wrote a little drabble about it. I only read over it like twice so if there's still some mistakes I apologize.

It was certainly different.

The blinding red locks Garrus had grown used to brushing Shepard’s broad shoulders had completely disappeared, leaving an even buzz cut in its wake. A dark crimson tint still shined under the fluorescent light of the ship, noticeably duller.

He didn’t ask why.

Until now that is.

It had been a particularly taxing mission. Cerberus hauling them too close to the edge of the galaxy for their comfort, non-stop enemy pursuit, dangerously low Medi-gel supply; the usual.

When the landing team set foot back in the Normandy he could feel the collective sag of their shoulders at finally being in a stable area long enough to relax.

Garrus made his usual stride to his spot in the main battery room, opting this time to sit on the bench he’d hastily made a makeshift bed of than going straight to calibrating.

Shepard should be making her rounds soon. She’d start with the main deck, go up to her cabin to feed her fish, then make her way down to the ship’s crew quarters. It was a routine Garrus grew very familiar with on their mission to stop Saren. He was grateful some things about Shepard never changed.

Except apparently, for this particular time.

He could feel his body jolt at the sudden hiss of the battery doors opening but couldn’t find the will to stand at attention other than angling his head in the sound’s direction. Damn the mission must have really done a number on him.

Walking in with just about about as much grace as an exhausted commander could have, Garrus watched Shepard startle slightly at not seeing him immediately at the battery’s controls. He allowed himself an amused smirk at her confusion before her attention swiveled his direction.

Giving a huff, Shepard all but stumbled towards him, nodding her head sluggishly at his seating area in silent question. Garrus shuffled over in understanding, feeling the bench creak in protest at now having to adjust to two bodies.

Shepard wordlessly slouched forward, resting her head on her hands. 

Silence engulfed the room.

Not uncomfortable silence, but Garrus felt the overwhelming need to break it with the one simple thought that’d been plaguing him since they’d been reunited.

“So was the hair a conscious choice or?”

The odd question seemed to jostle the commander out of whatever stupor she’d let herself slip into as she tilted her head to raise a brow in an expression that could only be read as ‘really? That’s what you wanna talk about?’

Garrus’ chuckle vibrated deep in his chest as he lazily defended himself, “Hey don’t give me that look Can’t a guy fill the air with mindless conversation?”

That earned a small laugh of her own to emit from Shepard. Her posture relaxed significantly as she rose from her slouched position to something more comfortable. Leaning against the wall and placing one of her feet onto the bench, she crossed her arms in thought.

“It was my choice.” she said, finally giving the turian her undivided attention.

“Mind elaborating?”

Shepard scratched her arm, a nervous habit. Looks like this was something deeper.

“If it’s too personal Shepard I won’t pry-”

“I needed to make sure I was still in control of myself.”

The silence after her statement was significantly more suffocating than before.

Make sure she was in control of herself? Of course Garrus learned of her rebirth through Cerberus as they started to work together again. As did everyone she recruited. He’d never asked personally or thought to look into it himself. It seemed he was the only one who didn’t immediately interrogate her on the spot. In his mind having Shepard back was enough, he needed no explanation. After 2 years of thinking a person important to you was dead, suddenly being embraced by the proof that they were alive was something Garrus took in stride.

Shepard was Shepard. Coming back from the dead was something he wouldn’t have taken off the table in ‘things Shepard would definitely have the ability to do’. 

But to be brought back by an organization notorious for their questionable morals and actions;

Garrus could understand her doubts.

The ex C-sec officer shifted to face Shepard better. He leaned in slightly showing she had his full attention, and silently encouraged her to continue.

A small smile tugged at her lips in response. She could always count on Garrus to listen when it counted. She didn’t just open up to anyone and he knew that.

With a deep breath, Shepard recalled the time before Garrus had returned to her team.

“When I’d first woken up it was complete chaos. The whole lab was under attack and I barely had time to understand exactly was was going on. Jacob filled me in, but it was more of a quick explanation than the full one I was asking for.”

She shook her head in frustration at the memory before continuing.

“My first meeting with the Illusive man went about as well as you’d think. I was pissed and he was a calm calculating asshole.” a small amount of venom laced her tone in mention of the man, “I managed to get more information out of Miranda afterwards. She’d made it clear they wouldn't let her chip me to gain control.‘ _They wouldn’t do anything that might limit my potential_ ’ she said”

Shepard raised her arm to make condescending air quotes, before slumping further against the wall.

Garrus listened intently, waiting patiently as the commander mapped out her thoughts. This was understandably a deep issue for her. Hell he’d be more concerned if it hadn’t been. Regardless of her status, Shepard was a person first. This kind of turmoil would make anyone in their right mind stir crazy.

Regaining her courage to speak she continued, “I needed something to prove what she said was true. Something that I wanted to do. It seems so petty now that I think back on it. Why would Cerberus care if I cut my hair off? But to me at the time it proved I was in control. That maybe if they were so concerned with keeping me exactly the way I was before I...before they brought me back, they would use their hidden chip to stop me from chopping my hair off.”

Shepard laughed ruefully, “It really was a pretty dumb conclusion.”

Garrus watched as Shepard stared at the wall across the room instead of at directly at him. The glazed look in her eyes sent a pang of worry to his chest. This definitely wasn’t the same Shepard Garrus knew 2 years ago. This was a Shepard who had the life stolen from her too soon, who despite exuding confidence around her men, still suffered with unresolved conflict over her own consciousness.

“May I touch it?”

He spoke without thinking. The shocked look directed his way made him want to throw himself in the closest ditch. But they were in space and space didn’t have ditches nor did the Normandy have anywhere large enough for him to hide successfully.

It was a stupid question. Ever since Garrus first met Shepard her hair enraptured him. Turians didn’t have any of the stuff so it was only natural for him to be curious. Just not at the absolute wrong time when his commander was spilling her soul to him.

In his sputtering, which he had not noticed he was doing, a laugh rumbled out of Shepard’s chest. The sudden request had apparently broken the dark haze she’d put herself in while speaking.

Shifting, she turned her back and crossed her legs on top of the bench, marginally leaning back in encouragement, “Go for it. I could use the free scalp massage.”

Getting the ok to touch his commander’s head was definitely not something Garrus was expecting to happen in his lifetime. But hell if he wasn’t going to take the opportunity given to him on a silver platter. 

Giving a small snort in amusement, he shifted closer, feeling Shepard’s body heat radiate from their close proximity. 

He tentatively reached out, careful with his ungloved talons, and lightly stroked the top of her scalp. He Immediately became enamored with the fuzzy sensation.

The small hum Shepard emitted encouraged Garrus to explore further. It wasn’t long before both of his hands were gently petting her head.

Garrus felt a shiver rack her body as his talon stroked the base of her head. He pulled away slightly in fear he’d pushed a boundary but the disapproving grunt that met his ears reassured him he was not out of line.

The two lost track of time as Shepard managed to completely relax into Garrus’ touch. Soon they found their bodies much closer as she leaned fully onto the Turian’s front, doing nothing but influencing his incentive further.

It wasn’t until the startling voice of EDI requesting Shepard’s presence in the comm room, that they broke from their bonding moment.

Shepard gave a loud groan of disagreement before sitting up and glaring at the area the AI had appeared in. This was the most relaxed she’d been since she was resuscitated and something just HAD to ruin it. 

A quiet snickering disrupted her seething. Shepard transferred her glare to the Turian beside her with significantly less fever. Of course Garrus would find humor in this situation.

She shoved a finger lightly to his chest. “Don’t think you’re getting out of this Vakarian. You bet your ass I’m coming back. You give a mean massage.” 

“Looks like I’ll have to start charging for my services.” Garrus replied, a little of his old cocky confidence leaking into his response.

Shepard placed a hand to her chest in mock offence, “What I don’t get an ‘best commander buddy’ free pass?”

Another chuckle ruptured his chest, “For you Shepard, anytime is free. But if you let my secret skill divulge to the crew I may just have to start charging you as well. You may get a small discount at best.”

Garrus received an amused look in response as Shepard stood to answer the beck and call of the Illusive douchebag.

“Guess we’ll have to keep this our little secret then huh?” She retorted.

Despite getting up to leave, the Battery door had yet to open, leaving Garrus to stare curiously up at the women standing in front of it.

He was met with a look he could only describe as beyond grateful as Shepard smiled softly at the Turian she’d grown close to. “Thanks Garrus. It really does mean a lot that you’re here.”

He waved a hand dismissively but returned the sentiment just as powerfully, “There’s no place I’d rather be Shepard.” 

And he absolutely without a doubt meant it. With every cell in his body.

He watched Shepard exit the room, shoulders straightened and chest puffed in a confident stride, the complete opposite of how she’d entered. It sent a wave of pride through Garrus’ body knowing it was him who’d influenced it. A glimpse of the woman he knew had returned in that moment.

Releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding, Garrus stood, Rubbing his hands together. The remaining static sensation of caressing Shepard’s head sent a warm feeling to his chest.

He was looking forward to the next visit.

**Author's Note:**

> I finished writing this at like 6am but I hope it was ok to read lol


End file.
